


A fiúk és a kardjaik

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kánon előtti, M/M, Pre-Canon, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Amidamaru elmegy Mosuke-hez, hogy amaz megélezze a kardját.
Relationships: Amidamaru/Mosuke (Shaman King)





	A fiúk és a kardjaik

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).
  * A translation of [Boys and Their Swords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510075) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious). 



> Ez egy Pre-Canon, vagyis a történet megkezdése előtt jatszódik, mikor mindeketten még életben voltak.

Amidamaru a hátára feküdt, a teste izzadtságtól volt csúszós és mohó kortyokban nyelte a levegőt. Mosuke néhány pillanattal később odahúzta magát, hogy melléfeküdjön. Elkezdett a másik férfi rendezhetetlen hajával játszani, éa az arcán végighúzogatva egy tincset próbálta meg beleidegesíteni abba, hogy ránézzen. Végre Amidamaru egy irritált puffogással, de ránézett a másikra.

\- Szóval? Mit mondtál nekik, hogy hova mész?

\- Mosuke-hoz, hogy megélezze a kardom.

Mosuke gyakorlatilag megfulladt a nevetéstől, amit nem volt hajlandó szabadjára engedni.

\- Nos, téged sosem lehetett rávenni a hazugságra.

Amidamaru gyengéden végigcirógatta Muske arcát.

\- Csak meg akartam köszönni neked a Fény Kardját.

Most Mosuken volt a sor, hogy puffogjon egyet.

\- Az első alkalom megköszönés volt. A sokszoros megismétlése az évek során már valami egészen más.

\- Én csak nagyon hálás vagyok - mondta Amidamaru, és hirtelen úgy tűnt, nagyon kényelmetlenül érzi magát.

\- Mondj magadnak, amit csak szeretnél.

Amidamaru még karonboxolta Mosuket, amielőtt elhagyta volna a műhelyt.


End file.
